bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Bloon
The Purple Bloon is a bloon that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 6 and first appears on round 25. It has immunity to energy, fire, and plasma effects, is almost as fast as a Pink Bloon, is a parent of two pink bloons, and has a RBE of 11. It could be compared to the White Bloon and Black Bloon for its immunity to certain attacks; however, unlike them, the Purple Bloon has no parent bloon. It could also be considered the inverse of the Lead Bloon, which is immune to sharp objects, as well as the successor to Bloons Super Monkey 2's Glass Bloon, which is immune to energy attacks. Immunity Without the placing the affected towers within a Monkey Village with the upgrade Monkey Intelligence Bureau, the Purple Bloon cannot be popped by most fire or energy-based upgrades. The Purple Bloon is immune to the following towers and upgrades: *Wizard Monkey attacks (except for the Necromancer upgrade and Wizard Lord Phoenix specialty) *Super Monkeys upgraded to Laser Vision or Plasma Vision, Sun Avatar and Technological Terror, unless they have The Anti-Bloon or Dark Champion. ** The Sun Avatar gains the ability to pop purple bloons if they have a certain Monkey Knowledge point, however. *Dart Monkeys while in the Plasma Monkey Fan Club effect *Gwendolin's attacks, up to Level 15 (Level 16 will grant her the ability to pop Purples) *Towers affected by Gwendolin's Heat it Up effect. *Obyn Greenfoot's main attack *Druid's Heart of Thunder upgrade *Hot Shot Grapes *Tack Shooters upgraded to Ring of Fire or Inferno Ring *The lasers from Apache Prime, but not the missiles and Razor Rotors. *The Transformation Tonic ability Combat Although the Purple Bloon can be easily popped during early rounds, it can be quite dangerous during late rounds, especially where massive amounts of MOAB-Class Bloons appear and the player begins to rely on powerful towers that mainly use energy, fire, and plasma attacks, which the Purple Bloon is immune to. As a result, a group Purple Bloons can pass through a player's defenses unnoticed, and cause the player to lose. Spike Factories could be used to block any Purple Bloons from escaping the player's defenses without trouble. Gallery BTD6 teaser 3.png|The Purple Bloon was first shown in a Bloons Tower Defense 6 sneak peek by Ninja Kiwi. PurpleBloon Description.png|The Purple Bloon description that appears when the player encounters the Purple Bloon for the first time. FortifiedPurple.png|Fortified Purple Bloon. PurpleStacks.png|Stacks of Purple Bloons. Trivia *The Purple Bloon has the least RBE of any bloon that can spawn in Freeplay Rounds. **Purples in Freeplay are stacked on top of each other, making them harder to handle without the right upgrades in play. **However, in later rounds in Freeplay mode, Purple Bloons will eventually stop spawning for several rounds. *Fortified Purple Bloons can also appear in Freeplay rounds, making them the only Bloon that can be applied the Fortified property outside Sandbox. **However, the Fortified property doesn't add any extra health to the Purple Bloon. *The Purple Bloon has a blue-colored outline, which might be used to act as a shield to energy attacks. *One upgrade in the Monkey Knowledge allows the Sun Avatar to pop Purple Bloons even though the Avatar fires rays of plasma. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons